Una Lectura ligera
by MaryWeasley94
Summary: Ella piensa que no hay nada de malo en permanecer una tarde en la biblioteca, el no esta de acuerdo con eso y tiene sus propias maneras de demostrarlo... y bueno, ella debe admitirlo, quizás quedarse a leer no tan necesario ahora...


_ONE SHOT..._

_ acabo de escribir esto y siento que mi mente lo escupió así de simple... no se de donde salio, fue para un reto de facebook, basado en una imagen... supongo que eso estimulo mi pobre imaginación, en fin... _

_Tecnicamente nada de esto es mio, la trama en realidad si lo es, pero los personajes no lo son... aunque bueno, amo a draco, eso me da un poco de potestad sobre el no¡? _

_en fin, espero les guste_

**_Besitos_**

**_DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ¿Vale?_**

* * *

Bostezo.

Llevaba cerca de dos horas confinada en la biblioteca, leyendo párrafo a párrafo el libro que slughorn había recomendado esa misma mañana durante la clase de pociones, Hermione no creía en realidad que la poción de parálisis que había realizado necesitara alguna mejoría, el regordete profesor no se refería a ella cuando aconsejo a sus estudiantes repasar los procedimientos en el horroroso libro que descansaba entre sus manos, pero bien… un poco de lectura ligera no le hacía daño.

Paso con lentitud la pagina donde sus agotados ojos se habían detenido, las imágenes describían muy literalmente como afectaba el liquido ligero y dulce en el cuerpo de su consumidor, los rostros de los dibujos en el manual mostraban un tenue estupor y luego una parálisis total de cuerpo, era impresionante lo que unas pocas gotas de esa solución causaba.

Tomo nota de todo lo que le pareció importante, llenando sin darse cuenta todo un pergamino, y planeaba anotar los efectos secundarios cuando una palma blanca, de dedos delgados y elegantes se poso sobre el borde del pergamino que aun permanecía impoluto.

En su dedo anular brillaba casi con luz propia un refinado anillo de plata, con una serpiente bordeándolo, una pequeña piedra, casi diminuta, de color verde esmeralda sobresalía en el que debía ser el ojo del animal.

No tuvo que alzar el rostro para saber de quién se trataba.

- Creí que estarías en el campo de Quidditch justo ahora, y por eso no podrías venir conmigo a la biblioteca – Intento sonar indignada, pero la sonrisa que se extendía lentamente en su rostro era prueba de su inminente mentira.

- Bueno, creo que Blaise puede arreglárselas un momento sin mi - comento el rubio sin retirar la palma de su lugar, sus ojos, tan grises como plata liquida, brillaban con risa contenida.

- Muy modesto de tu parte – murmuro ella dejando la pluma a un lado y cerrando el viejo manual de pociones, a sabiendas de que, teniendo a Draco frente a ella, no podría continuar con su trabajo.

- Bueno, ya me conoces – el rubio estiro su mano libre hasta acomodar un riso rebelde detrás de la oreja de la castaña, logrando que ella alzara el rostro teñido ligeramente de rojo y clavara sus ojos chocolate en el – Modestia es mi segundo nombre…

- Por supuesto Malfoy… claro que si – Hermione negro con su cabeza mientras se ponía de pie con el libro entre sus manos y de un tirón libro el pergamino de la palma del rubio que la seguía con sus ojos – y esto es mío…

- Oh, así que ahora soy Malfoy – Draco camino detrás de la castaña quien conducía su delgada figura entre las mesas vacías, probablemente hacia el escritorio, también vacio, de la vieja águila que cuidaba la biblioteca.

La castaña dejo escapar un bufido al ver el sillón de Madam Pince vacio, dentro de la sección restringida se escuchaba el ligero sonido de los zapatos de tacón de la secretaria al caminar entre las estanterías, de las cuales tardaría en salir, de eso estaba segura… abrazo el libro contra su pecho y se dio vuelta, siendo consciente de la presencia del rubio a sus espaldas.

- Así que… -murmuro mirando desconfiada al rubio frente a ella - ¿Me vas a decir que haces aquí, cuando tu equipo esta entrenando en el campo de Quidditch?

- ¿No podía venir a ver a mi pequeña sabelotodo un momento? – murmuro alzando las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa.

- Tu y Ginny discutieron una semana por el turno en el campo, por ende que dudo que lo dejaras así como así… - Draco apretó los labios, Hermione podía ser pesada cuando quería.

- Pues la verdad es que Theo tuvo un freo encuentro con una Bludger durante el entrenamiento y Blaise y yo lo trajimos a la enfermería – comento mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos desinteresadamente – así que, sin guardián el entrenamiento no es muy estimulante…

- Ya decía yo – Hermione sonrió, Draco podía ser una serpiente, astuta e inteligente… pero era un terrible mentiroso - ¿Así que dejaron el enteramiento por hoy?

- Si, además la pelirroja nos saco del campo antes de que theo tuviera el rostro cubierto de sangre, es una terrible acosadora.

- es una gran capitana – corrigió ella-

- Yo soy un gran capital – respondió el acercándose peligrosamente, Hermione no fue consciente de que sus pies se movieron, retrocediendo paso a paso hasta que su espalda choco contra la estantería de Criaturas Mágicas – Deberías reconocerlo.

- No gozo al incrementar tu ego Draco, deberías saberlo – el rostro del rubio no se inmuto por su comentario, Malfoy no dejo de avanzar hasta que su torso estaba junto al de Hermione, aprisionándola entre su pecho y la empolvada estantería-

- Oh no, yo sé exactamente como sueles disfrutar tu Hermione – un escalofríos recorrió la columna de Hermione, Draco tenía esa inquietante habilidad de sisear las palabras perfectas para mandar electricidad a cada musculo de su cuerpo – y yo suelo estar presente en cada uno de esos momentos….

- Draco – murmuro ella con la voz tan suave que solo él, quien estaba a milímetros de su rostro, podía oírla- La señora Pince podría salir y ambos estaríamos en problemas…

- La verdad…no es como si me importara demasiado, acabo de dejar a mi mejor amigo tirado en la enfermería con la nariz rota, perdí mi tiempo de entrenamiento y mi equipo no estará del todo listo para el partido del sábado así que… creo que un castigo no parece tan malo ahora – Draco sonrió y Hermione estuvo segura de lo que seguía… lo conocía muy bien.

En un movimiento rápido y precisos los suaves y delicados labios del rubio rozaron los suyos y no fue hasta que el sonido chirriante la puerta de la sección prohibida retumbo en sus oídos, diez minutos después, que Draco retiro sus manos de la espalda de la castaña y ella silenciosamente se deslizo hacia fuera del pasillo…

El dio una Sonrisa irónica y sus ojos brillaban aun mas, en una invitación silenciosa mientras caminaba lentamente fuera de la biblioteca.

Ella apretó el libro a su pecho antes de caminar hacia mandam pince quien no noto su presencia hasta que el pesado libro callo en su escritorio.

Quizás no importaba no terminar su investigación, al final Slughorn no había encontrado nada malo en su poción y bueno… tener un rubio esperando justo en la esquina de ese mismo pasillo hacia que cualquier lectura ligera sonara del todo aburrida en ese preciso momento…

* * *

Sencillo... no es mucho pero bueno este es mi primer One Shot... que emoción!

espero sus comentarios...


End file.
